Mornin', Space Ranger
by Gipity88
Summary: This one shot is based off a wonderful comic by happywatrmelon on DeviantArt, which you can find here. -     I hope you all enjoy it! Comments are appreciated! 3


Jessie Pride Lightyear slowly opened her emerald eyes as she awakened from her peaceful slumber. It usually didn't take long for Jessie to wake after Buzz had removed his strong arms from around her and got up from the bed. She preferred it that way. She liked getting up before he left for work. She was a girl who liked to get things done, and when you were the wife of a space ranger, there was a lot to be done. Well, there was a lot of things she wanted to be done.

She sat up and stretched out her slender arms before she jumped off of the bed easily. She raked her hands through her long scarlet locks before she tied it up skillfully into a braid all by herself, keeping it there by securing it with her favorite yellow ribbon. She slipped into the bathroom and brushed her pearly whites before she strolled into the kitchen, not bothering to change out of her pajamas, which consisted of a long button up plaid shirt and a pair of sleep shorts underneath. She attempted to be as quiet as possible as she turned on the coffee maker that had been set the night before, knowing the coffee wouldn't take long to brew since it was only one cup. After all, Jessie didn't really need coffee. She was plenty energetic without it.

Jessie got her spouse's favorite mug out of the cabinet and poured the java into the cup as soon as it was done brewing. She splashed a bit of two precent in there before she tiptoed her way into the living room, where her bulky husband was slipping on his gloves. She rested back against the door frame as she held the large mug, the warmth from the coffee within it warming her hands, "Mornin', Space ranger." She spoke up, startling her poor space man.

"Jess! I-I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked, looking sincerely concerned that he had disturbed his wife's slumber.

The ginger haired beauty glanced down at the mug of warm java as her tiny hand waved over the steam rising from it, "No, I jus' wanted to make sure you left alright, made you some joe... Got a kiss goodbye." She replied softly, not looking up until her beau gently took a hold of her forearms. She gazed up into his friendly blue eyes, enjoying how safe and comfortable she felt with him holding onto her thin frame.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jessie." Her space ranger reached up with his gloved hand and brushed back a loose strand of red hair that had escaped her braid, "I'll be thinking about you all day." He told her in a soft tone before he slid his hands up her arms and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on her forehead, making the cowgirl's heart pitter patter. He was the only one that could do that to her. The simpliest act of endearment towards her and her heart melted like ice cream on a blistering hot summer day in the West.

As he started to pull away, she held the coffee out to him, "It's jus' milk, no sugar." She told him, a pretty smile on her lips as she watched him take the mug from her hands and take a wiff of the fragrant beverage.

"You know me too well." He drolled in a pleased tone before he lowered the mug away from his nose and glanced down at her, "I'll be a bit late tonight. The Commander needs me to deliver a package to the planet Xinia and that's two galaxies-."

The space ranger didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Jessie didn't let him. She had put her hands on the side of his head and pulled him down to her level before she gave him a loving and passionate kiss on the lips. "Jus' be safe." She told him with a light chuckle as she pushed him away from her playfully.

Buzz gave her a handsome smile as he started to turn away from her, "I will." He glanced over her armored shoulder at his beloved wife, "I love you, Jessie." He added, meaning it with all of his heart.

Jessie gave him a wink as she flashed him her sweet yet bewitching smile, placing a hand on her slender hip, "I love you too." She, of course, meant it just as much as he did. "Go get 'em, space ranger." She added on as she watched him drink his coffee until he got to the front door. He paused at the door and downed it before he placed the mug on the small side table that was beside the door and made his way outside.

The girl from Oklahoma jogged over to the ajar front door, picking up the empty mug before she looked out to the front yard. A grin formed on her lips as Buzz pressed the big red button that activated his wings, which caused them to make that oh so familiar 'sproing' sound, "To Infinity..." The space man started before he shot up into the sky, "And beyond!" He finished, causing Jessie to let out a soft laugh. She rested the side of her head against the door frame and smiled, unable to wait 'til her space ranger came back home to her later that night.


End file.
